


毒蛇绝境支线

by ShirleyBadtemper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic description of birth, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oberyn Martell, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyBadtemper/pseuds/ShirleyBadtemper
Summary: 如果道朗在奥伯伦去流产前阻止了他，并逼他生下孩子......
Relationships: Doran Martell & Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell, Doran Martell & Oberyn Martell, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Kudos: 4





	毒蛇绝境支线

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazimars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazimars).



奥伯伦浑身赤裸地躺在床上，肚子高高的耸峙着，下体汨汨涌出着鲜血，大口大口地喘着粗气，像条搁浅的鲸鱼。他只觉得有些冷，和十分的困，好像连腹中折磨他许久的剧痛都消失了。开始他还能够模模糊糊的看见些来往奔波的人影，后来就只能透过眼皮感受光感，再后来连这点光感都没有了，彻底陷入了黑暗。他能听见艾拉利亚拉着他的左手绝望地哭喊，道朗把他冰凉的脸颊摁在胸口，有泪滴在他脸上，他想，会是道朗的吗？他有一天也会为我而哭吗？可他太累了，也太疼了，不停息的折磨把他的脑子搅糊了。迷迷糊糊中，他只看见一个纤细的人影在黑暗中走来，穿着金黄和火红的锦缎织就的长裙，“姐姐，伊利亚......”他喃喃着，他感到一只冰凉的手握住了他的右手，“你又闯祸了吗？奥伯伦？”他脸上挂上了篡夺者战争后再也没出现的狡黠的笑，“来吧，我们去找母亲。”他急忙坐起，好像脱离了躯体的沉重，跑着追上了伊利亚，扯着她的袖子撒娇，一同走向多恩的艳阳.......  
下周就是奥伯伦的预产期了。他恹恹的躺在床上，让医女给他检查胎儿。自他被道朗逮住并强行标记已经过了六个月了，那个畜生的孽种也到了要活着破腹而出的时候。过了一会儿，长相温柔的女人一笑，将亚麻布巾盖回他的腹部，说到：“孩子很好，也就是这两天了，注意休息就没有大的问题。”接着起身向亲王告辞。奥伯伦无所谓的点点头，特蕾妮帮他翻了个身，摆正了枕头，匆匆去追赶医女。医女正站在楼梯口，神色忧虑，特蕾妮的心沉了下来。医女叹了口气，说：“这个孩子还是太大了些，亲王也许会受些苦。”特蕾妮努力压下心中的怒火，哑着嗓子问道：“还有别的问题吗？”医女看上去有些窘迫，迟疑了一下开口说道：“亲王殿下多久没排便了？”她想说都隔着肚子摸到一个个硬块了。特蕾妮吃了一惊，想起两周照顾他起居时他倔强的不让她进厕所，她本以为是父亲害羞，没想到那么早就无法自主排便了吗？一想到男性Omega特殊的生理特性，特蕾妮不禁出了一身冷汗，有粪便堵塞着甬道，孩子要如何出来？她和医女对视了了一下，只见她点点头，特蕾妮了然，叹了口气，心道只能如此了。  
特蕾妮来到她的房间，找出一些番泻叶和一些寒凉的药物，又照着这些东西配了一副解药。分别命令侍女熬成药汤。特蕾妮端着碗来到奥伯伦床前，奥伯伦了然的一笑，精通毒药的他又怎么不知道这是什么。他装似随意的问道：“她告诉你了？”他明白自己的身体情况瞒不过这些医生。特蕾妮放下碗，坐在床边，轻轻按压她父亲鼓胀的小腹，听见他父亲闷哼一声，感受着手指下一个个不小的团块，叹了口气。奥伯伦便秘已经有两周了，他惧怕腹股沟的剧痛不敢使劲，庞然的肚子又让他无法用手抠出，而寻求别人帮忙从来不在他红毒蛇的考虑范围内。日复一日的食物残渣的积累让他时常感到憋胀难耐。特蕾妮看着他顺从的喝下药汤，才知道他是憋得难受了，想要纾解。喝下药不过一刻，特蕾妮就听见自己父亲的腹内传来一阵咕噜噜的响声，她知道这是要发动了，果见奥伯伦转过头去，不看着她，咬紧了下唇，手却不停地在腹部揉着，时不时从牙关里溢出一声呻吟。她急忙搀着他走进厕所，坐上马桶，奥伯伦一开始还有些羞于在女儿面前排泄，暗自忍着不去使劲。特蕾妮见状，蹲下身子，用手一下一下按揉在奥伯伦的腹部，催促他排泄。奥伯伦再也忍不住来势汹汹的便意和腹内的坠痛，开始大声呻吟，“嗯嗯嗯额........别，别按了，父亲求你了.......啊啊啊好痛......快出来吧.......嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！......哦.......哦......” 奥伯伦憋红了脸，只听见扑通几声，坚硬的粪块砸在马桶底部，肠道又是一阵蠕动，大量的稀粪喷射出来，狭小的房间里弥漫起难闻的味道。奥伯伦靠着石墙，闭着眼睛，喘着粗气，一身的冷汗，特蕾妮帮他调整了下坐姿，帮他按揉起酸痛的腰。过了许久，特蕾妮听见排泄的声音变了，知道这是奥伯伦只能排出水了，给他端来了解药。喝下解药后，奥伯伦停止了腹泻，但是下腹的抽痛萦绕不去。特蕾妮把她的父亲扶到床上，摸了摸他的肚子，感受到肚子在一阵阵发硬，叹了口气，又去煮了碗安胎药让奥伯伦喝下。饶是这样，到了下午，奥伯伦仍是见了红。  
道朗回到寝宫看到的就是奥伯伦惨白着脸，捧着肚子躺在床上呻吟，医女的手指探在他的后穴内。道朗拦住正端着催产药从门口进来的特蕾妮，特蕾妮放下手中的药，跟道朗着道朗走了出去。过了一会，门外就传来了道朗气急败坏的嘶吼：“你知道他现在承受不住这种猛药！”奥伯伦强坐起身，对着门外喊道：“不要对着特蕾妮发火，要不是你......呃啊啊啊.......疼.......呜........”道朗匆匆在侍女的搀扶下来到奥伯伦的床边，抚摸着他汗湿的头发，奥伯伦不看他，只是叫他离开，道朗叹了口气，蹒跚着走了出去。一碗催产药下肚，奥伯伦的疼痛变得密集和剧烈起来，医女在房梁上系了两根绳子，奥伯伦的手几乎是立刻攀了上去。“呜呼呼......好痛啊.....憋死我了.....嗯啊啊啊......怎么还不出来？”医女摸了摸他的肚子，安慰道：“快了，快了。”  
顾虑到奥伯伦的身体，特蕾妮不敢下猛药，可尽管如此，奥伯伦的产程还是进展飞快，不过是黄昏，就看见奥伯伦肚子一阵剧烈的收缩，淡黄的液体就顺着他的双腿打湿了床单。奥伯伦再也忍不住腹中的剧痛，哭叫起来。医女轻轻推挤着腹内的胎儿，让他下移。可是出人意料的是宫口开全了许久，胎儿还是卡在奥伯伦的骨盆，没有进入产道。奥伯伦大汗淋漓的坐在床上，汗水不断顺着脖颈滑入肩窝，而后又溢出，屁股不断在床上蹭着，想要缓解股间骨头强行被撑开的疼痛。医女无奈，要求侍女扶他起来走走，奥伯伦腿颤颤巍巍的，被拖着在房间里走了一圈又一圈，可是无论走了多久，无论多用力的推挤腹部，孩子还是顽固的卡在骨盆。奥伯伦呻吟着跪倒在地上，下腹剧痛难忍，膀胱又胀痛难忍，他想小解已经很久了。奥伯伦倚在侍女身上，急促地喘息着，不住的抚摸着腹部想要缓解不适，“呼呼.......帮帮我.....我想尿了.......呜呜......我受不了了！”医女闻言，摸上他的小腹，果见其被尿液充盈着，于是叫侍女端来恭桶，放在他身下，帮他轻轻按揉着鼓胀的小腹，还时不时用另一只手刺激他的马眼，奥伯伦哀嚎起来，绷直了脚背，然而过了许久仍然没有传来淅淅沥沥的水声，奥伯伦烦躁的按压着小腹，留下一道道红印子，医女一边柔声安抚着他，一边用热毛巾敷在他的肚子上缓解他的胀痛，奥伯伦在恭桶上熬过了一个宫缩后感到一股热意涌入阴茎，哗啦啦的流入恭桶，消弭了久久不散的尿意。奥伯伦站起身，头晕的几乎站不住，心跳的如擂鼓，被搀扶着到回床上。侍女走过来准备端走恭桶，吓得倒吸了一口气，医女急忙走过来，看到桶里小半桶的鲜红液体，心凉了半截。此时，奥伯伦躺在床上大声呻吟着，胸口剧烈起伏着，想要给自己多挣点空气，下腹的剧痛几乎把他逼疯，他开始疯狂的抓挠自己高耸的肚皮，在小麦色的皮肤上留下一道道血痕，他哭喊起来，“用刀划开吧！求求你！”门外焦急等待的道朗听见这话冲了进来，几乎摔倒在奥伯伦的床前，“你在想什么！奥伯伦！”他握住奥伯伦的肩膀，奥伯伦只是闭上了眼睛，道朗放开他，站在医女旁边为奥伯伦压着肚子，可是哪怕是道朗几乎把奥伯伦的肚子压平了，胎儿却纹丝未动，奥伯伦的下身却汨汨的流出了鲜血。医女见状，几乎要跌坐在地上，她踉跄地冲出房间，向特蕾妮喊着，喉咙里像塞了黄沙。特蕾妮跑了进来，看到床单上不断蔓延的血渍，捂住了嘴，几乎控制不住口中的尖叫，眼泪夺眶而出，急急的转身回了自己的房间，放草药的手抖得不像自己的。奥伯伦的意识已经涣散了，止血的药灌进去就从他嘴角漏出来。腹中的胎儿疯狂的挣扎着，把肚皮顶起一个个凸起。奥伯伦哑着嗓子冲特蕾妮开口：“孩子，给我点龙葵吧。”道朗虽然不像他弟弟一样精于毒药，却也知道龙葵是什么，他双手钳住奥伯伦的脸颊，逼迫他看着自己的眼睛，“奥伯伦，你听我说，马上就好了，再坚持一下！”奥伯伦只是看着他，虚弱地说：“我没救了道朗....你自己看看那些血，别骗自己了。我的身体我最清楚...别阻拦我的女儿....”说着转开眼睛，死死盯着在一旁默默哭泣的特蕾妮：“我太疼了，你知道该用什么...帮帮我孩子....”特蕾妮哭的身体战栗，奥伯伦微微笑着安慰她说：“嘘嘘，别哭，这不是你的错....”特蕾妮转身准备去拿龙葵，却被道朗呵止了。奥伯伦气得红了眼，看着自己的哥哥，说道：“你这时还要阻止我吗？你难道觉得我还有救吗！道朗...是你把我害到这一步的！”“再坚持一下，你不会死的。”道朗紧紧抱着奥伯伦，“...而我就是要死在今天了...这样的死法，我该怎么见伊利亚...这种死法...你还记得伊利亚吗？你是不是都忘了她长什么样了？”奥伯伦望着窗外，眼神悲怆“无时无刻。”奥伯伦突然转过脸，气若游丝地说：“...那愿你记得我，我会跟...我的姐姐讲...我怨恨你....”说着，胸口的起伏渐渐平息了，腹中的孩子也没了动静，特蕾妮颤颤巍巍地伸出手，在发现没有鼻息后，跌坐在地上哇的一声哭了起来。艾拉利亚跌跌撞撞地冲了进来，发鬓散乱，哭倒在地上，她爬起来，拉住奥伯伦的手，大声喊着爱人的名字，可是她英俊睿智的爱人再也无法回应她了。道朗只是抱着奥伯伦，亲吻他冰凉的额头，半睁的眼睑，布满齿痕的下唇，干涸了许久的眼眶终于涌出了泪水。  
三天了，自奥伯伦惨烈的死已经过了三天了，道朗看着台子上躺着的奥伯伦想。期间，亚莲恩来了一次，崩溃地对他哭喊，问他为什么不给叔叔报仇，而他只是颓然地坐在轮椅上，看着入殓师们匆匆来去，为奥伯伦擦身，停床，亚莲恩愤愤地走了，留下一个失望的瞪视。一个年轻的入殓师走过来，男孩战战兢兢的看着憔悴的仿佛老了十岁的亲王，请示他是否要移除器官，道朗只是静静的看着他，他想起在自由贸易城邦旅行的时候，听到的传闻，难产而死的女人在死后三天产下了死婴，被视为不详，但是他此刻多么希望奥伯伦能产下这个孩子，这样他们就不用划开他的肚子。道朗点了点头，他知道他们都很怕他，但他不能走，这是他的弟弟，他的.....爱人。入殓师们在脸上围上白布，而道朗只是看着奥伯伦灰败的有着淡淡尸斑的脸，鼓胀的布满青紫血管的肚皮，浮肿的腿。锋利的小刀划开高耸的肚皮，漆黑腥臭的粘稠液体涌了出来，入殓师小心的用手掏着，年老的入殓师冲着年轻人喊了句他没能听到的话，年轻人将手伸入奥伯伦无法合拢的后穴，用力一推，老人用力一拽，婴儿青紫色的尸体被取出母体，搁置在一块白布上，婴儿皮肤都被泡破了，可这不妨碍道朗看见他有着巨大的头颅，宽阔的肩膀，道朗熟知奥伯伦骨盆的狭窄，产下这样巨大的孩子几乎是不可能的。他眼前一整晕眩，又想起那日在楼梯口听到的对话。“....孩子太过硕大，就算侥幸被产下来，你父亲也会变成终日躺在床上，大小便失禁的废人了....”医女拍着捂着脸哭泣的特蕾妮的背安慰她说：“你应该早点让你父亲把他堕掉的....”闻言特蕾妮哭泣的更大声了。道朗只觉得眼前一片发黑，喉头腥甜，急匆匆地转身离开。道朗苦涩地想：是他杀了自己的弟弟，可是再多的后悔也换不回那个桀骜不驯的人了。他回过神，看到入殓师已经取走了各种器官，放入了橙花和各种香料。橙花是奥伯伦的信息素，就好像他还活着，只是睡着了，他费力地站起身，注视着奥伯伦脸上自伊利亚死后再也没有看到过的笑容，心想：你如愿见到伊利亚了，那我呢？  
他亲自为奥伯伦穿上华贵的长袍，戴上项链，长叹了一声，最后一次吻上那双唇，转身离开了房间。


End file.
